Lujuria
Lujuria is an Arrancar and one of the Seven Projects of Jinchuu. She represents the sin of Lust. Appearance Lujuria has light black hair, black eyes, and a slightly muscular figure. She wears a lingerie-ish like outfit, just enought cloth to cover her breasts, along with a very revealing white hakama. She wears a black cape like object attached to the gloves on her wrist. Her Hollow Mask remnants are worn on the left side of her head, as a horn and her Hollow hole is in her abdomen. In her secondary form, she gains a completely new appearance; her black eyes turn a grass-green color, with the outer area of her left eye being covered by a lightning-shaped mark. She gains green claws, her hair growing considerably longer. Her skin loses all color, leaving a ghostly appearance behind. Personality As the symbolization of lust, Lujuria is often known to use her own appearance as a tool for manipulation. She is quite crafty, cunning, and clever, masking much of her emotions with casual words and a "Cheshire"-like smile. Of the other "projects", she has rarely addressed them outside of business, but will interact commonly if they speak to her. She seems to share a closer bond with Orgullo due to them being active partners, and Subeta has been commonly known to joke about them being lovers. Sharing the excitement of the Hollow in combat, Lujuria often remains silent, although both body movement and expression show that she can be quite sadistic and battle-loving. When striking a deep blow, she prefers to lick the side of the bloodied blade for intimidation and her own pleasure. She is ultimately ruthless in this endeavor, and will mutilate an opponent as much as possible before killing them. Taiki has admitted to being intimidated by her presence for this very reason, due to the fact that she enjoys carrying the legacy of Jiriki Hongan. Lujuria is known to read and write erotic manga in her free time, a trait in which she calmly supports due to the belief of more people wishing to read "M-rated" stories. She is also known to be quite playful with her subordinates simply for the fun of their shock and horror. Synopsis Seven Projects of Jinchuu Arc *Embodiment of Lust! Lujuria! *Clash! Arrancar vs Shinigami! Midoriko meets her match! Powers and Abilties Immense Spiritual Energy: As one of the Seven Projects, Lujuria carries tremendous spiritual power within her. Subeta Tenbatsu has commented on that effect.Embodiment of Lust! Lujuria It seems to have a rather alluring and addicting feel to some. When she does not surpress it, it can attract and reel potential targets in.Clash! Arrancar vs Shinigami! Midoriko meets her match! Sonido Master: Lujuria has mastery over Sonido and is amongst the fastest of the Seven Projects. The full extent of her speed is unknown, but she is capable of leaving after-images in her wake in a manner similar to the Shinigami's art of Utsutsemi. Clash! Arrancar vs Shinigami! Midoriko meets her match! Sometimes, whenever she initializes it, she appears to shimmer for a split second before disappearing.Embodiment of Lust! Lujuria! Enhanced Strength: Lujuria, despite being a woman, has a rather muscular figure, which increases her natural Hollow strength, to the point where she can crush an opponent with a single sword strike.Clash! Arrancar vs Shinigami! Midoriko meets her match! Cero: Lujuria fires her Cero from her Hollow hole. Unlike other Cero, it does not aim for destruction, but rather it affects the sensual nerves of the body. Over time, the person afflicted will experience an involuntary and unfocused sexual desire, which can be recognized visually by sweating, slight weakness in the limbs, and distracting thoughts which can weaken an opponent's resolve. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Lujuria has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being one of the Jinchuu, Lujuria is a proficent master of swordsmanship, being able to fight back a Shinigami's Bankai without having to release her Zanpakuto. Whereas most Arrancar would have trouble doing so, she is capable of holding off a masked Vizard without releasing her own form.Clash! Arrancar vs Shinigami! Midoriko meets her match! High Intellect: Given only a moderate amount of information, Lujuria can prove to be quite deductive and observant at times, capable of understanding human emotion and thoughts. She is also aware of the effect she has on both her teammates and enemies alike, exploiting showing weaknesses to her advantage. Zanpakuto Mente (Spanish for Sense): A Zanpakuto that holds the appearance of a regular katana with a circular guard and a black, red-striped hilt. The bottom is decked in a greyish color similar to the blade. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Hunt" (探索, tansaku). When releasing her Zanpakutō, she is enveloped in a whirlwind of her own reiatsu which disappears when she finishes the release. She takes on the form similar to the mythological succubus; her Hollow hole disappears, nearly all traces of her Arrancar blood gone from her person. Her clothes change, transforming into a black, tattered dress that mostly covers the front and exposes much of her back and sides. Her eyes turn into a blood red color, and her Zanpakuto shrinks into that of a black dagger. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Lujuria's strength and speed is greatly enhanced. Her movements become much harder to predict, even to the trained eye. Her blade also gains a frightening ability: when cutting into the flesh, it heightens the opponent's nervous system, which makes the brain's senses unnaturally high. Gentle touches and rubs can numb an opponent's body, and a cut can cause horrifying pain. Commonly, Lujuria uses "seductive measures" when in close quarters with her victim, allowing her to execute the full brunt of torture among them. Not only does it incapacitate the opponent when used to its full extent, it can also weaken their resolve. References Category:Female Category:Arrancar